The present disclosure relates generally to messaging applications and, in particular, to a method, system, and computer program product for messaging mapping of communications.
Messaging applications (e.g., instant messaging) have become a popular form of communication. Many Internet service providers, Web portal sites, and various other network enterprises are now offering some form of instant messaging service to their customers. However, one of the challenges faced by users of these services is navigating through a conversational flow. For example, a messaging exchange between two users can result in multiple statements/queries that become difficult to manage when relating backward to particular elements of the conversation. FIG. 1 illustrates a user interface screen 100 with a sample two-way communication between Users 1 and 2. As can be seen from the conversation provided in the user interface screen 100, User 1 has entered two back-to-back communications with multiple queries. In User 2's response, each reply particularly references each corresponding query by repeating some of the query in order to establish a one-to-one correspondence between the reply and the query. This repetition can result in a slow down in the flow of the conversation and adds unnecessary dialog to a communication.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to associate responsive communications with corresponding communications to which the responses are directed without requiring re-entry of any of the preceding communication.